


HG&CC - Doors Close, Others Open

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger Cullens meet Hermione and their reaction to the news, the situation, Carlisle’s choice. Some of them take it better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some sexual intimacy  
> Acknowledgment: Jasper being called the “God of War” and Peter’s “I just know shit” shtick were coined by IdreamofEddy. At least that’s how it’s been credited in various fanfics I've read since the author has taken down the fanfics they were used in. It has become a part of Twilight fanon it’s too easy to forget it isn’t canon. Don't own it, just using it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Cullens reactions upon first seeing Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something many people have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy!

Rosalie looked around the elegantly decorated sitting room warily. It had not been anything like she had expected, actually being invited into the Fortress and not attacked verbally or physically. Edward had been sullen and impossible to deal with, insisting he didn’t have anything to share. Jasper had been the same but he clearly knew more than Edward and was keeping it from the rest.

~o~

_“It’s confidential information. Kinda like State Secrets dahlin. You’ll have to wait to hear it from one who’s authorized ta tell other folk.”_

_“Can’t you even give us a hint?”_

_“Shakespeare said it best. There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”_

~o~

Rosalie was too nervous and jittery to sit like Alice and Bella, so instead she stood gripping her hands together next to the French windows. If they were attacked they could get out that way.

“Calm down Rosalie,” Alice told her for the fifth time since they arrived in Volterra. “The Volturi are not going to attack us today. Or anytime soon,” she added hastily.

The blonde vampire glared at her sister. “That’s what you see right now but what if someone makes a different decision? Changes their mind? Loses control?”

“They won’t,” Alice said simply. “Aro was very clear in his orders.”

Rosalie gave up and paced the length of the room ten times expecting Carlisle to show up any minute and say it was all a lie. That there was no pregnant lady. Or she was pregnant with another vampire’s babies. Then the door opened and a familiar, yet not familiar, scent drifted from that end of the room.

Rosalie remembered the first time they met Bella Swan, human and enticing and smelling of strawberries and freesias. This female had the same intriguing qualities but she was Dangerous. Her scent was ozone sharp and tart with cinnamon and spices. Underneath was the scent of venom, Carlisle’s scent. It was like her base scent had been blended with Carlisle’s own, like a mated couple. But Carlisle had been in Alaska for months. There was no way he could have renewed the marking as often as required for it to be this strong. And there was the energy Rosalie could sense pouring off of her. It made the hair on the back of her neck rise and her to want to run screaming. A quick glance around the room confirmed the rest of the clan felt as unnerved as she did. Only Jasper dared to approach Carlisle and the female, moving very slowly until he stood five feet away. Then he bowed shallowly from the waist eyes on the ground, a submissive gesture.

“Strega,” he said solemnly.

She tilted her head to one side and studied Jasper sharply. She was very similar to Bella in build, not overly tall, with creamy skin and full curves due to her gravid condition dressed in a rather pretty lilac edged with cream lace empire-waist calf-length maternity dress. Her features were fine and pretty but not breath taking. She too had dark brown eyes but her hair was nut-brown, lighter and streaked with every shade of brown and braided into a coronet.

“You know what I am.” Her voice was throaty and low but carrying.

Jasper bowed. “I met others in the South decades ago. New Orleans has a large thriving enclave.”

She made a thoughtful humming sound. “And you were not curious?” she asked.

Jasper shuddered. “Mama Laverne was not a witch you cross without taking every single precaution and tripling it.” That made everyone stare at Jasper. Who was this Mama Laverne to make the vampire known as the God of War feel cautious?

She chuckled throatily. Then her expression turned severe as she gave the whole room a quick survey. Then her eyes fell on Jasper again and Rosalie could swear she saw little gold sparks in them.

“Take everything you know about Mama Laverne and quadruple it. If you cross me you will burn.” Her voice was calm and matter of fact, like she was making a casual comment on the weather. Rosalie did not know whether to believe or disbelieve, but Jasper clearly did.

“I understand and I will not betray the Gryffindor Lioness.”

She raised one brow. “You are better informed than I expected Major Whitlock.”

Jasper inclined his head. “I have tried to stay informed. Recent events caused many waves that were felt even in America.”

Again she made that throaty humming sound looking distant. Then she looked up at Carlisle who had been standing right next to her. “The Major will be acceptable. He is trained and will not be caught unaware.”

Carlisle made a soft agreeable sound and placed his hand on her back, gently guiding her forward to an unoccupied loveseat. She sank heavily onto it and leaned against Carlisle once he sat beside her. Rosalie wondered how Carlisle could stand being so close to someone who made casual threats, like the Volturi. Then the blonde vampire shrieked and darted away when sparks flew from the coronet and landed on the rug right next to her feet igniting a small fire. Everyone jumped and moved back. The bitch simply looked at the fire and sighed. She waved a hand and the flames were snuffed out leaving a scorch mark on the expensive Oriental area rug.

Rosalie nearly shrieked again when the door burst open and the Twins glided in. Alec was holding a fire extinguisher ready to use it. Jane moved to kneel at the witch’s feet. Rosalie remembered the twins had been called witches in their living years. She smiled at them without fear as she reached out to touch Jane’s cheek.

“I’m fine.”

Jane made a soft scoffing sound. “I know that! Alec and I are simply here to make sure you don’t cause any more damage.”

The witch pouted, looking much younger than she appeared to be. “I always fix whatever I damage Jane dear.”

“And if you set a vampire on fire?”

“Then he or she probably pissed me off enough to deserve it.”

Carlisle made a soft sound but he was smiling. “Mia has very good control Jane.” Then he looked directly at the witch. “But it won’t hurt for you to practice more often, to vent your energy in a more controlled manner.”

“I haven’t had the time,” she confessed. “I’ve been too busy trying to finish the leg work.”

“Let Demetri and Caius do it for you,” Carlisle urged.

She looked disagreeable for a moment before she winced and shifted. The silky material covering her mound jumped as the babies within her moved.

Rosalie wanted to ask if she could touch, how it felt, but she was afraid. Instead she enviously watched as Jane did what Rosalie wanted to do.

“Can I feel?”

“Of course dear.”

And then the witch took the tiny blonde vampire’s hand and placed it over her bump. Red eyes widened in awe as Jane experienced what Rosalie wanted so bad. Part of her wanted to rant and rage and scream. That the Volturi were not deserving of such a blessing, of new innocent life. That she should leave Italy and return to Alaska with them. But Rosalie had enough control to bite her lip, cling tightly to Emmett and watch.

It was Bella who took the next step.

~o~

Bella was honestly confused by the situation. Was this Mia a real witch as Jasper implied? But then again the sparks from her hair, the fire being snuffed out, she could be the real thing. But no matter what Bella was happy for Carlisle. He had been so lonely since Esme left and deserved happiness, someone who loved and accepted him. Mia was a bit scary but Carlisle wasn’t afraid so Bella was determined to not be afraid as well.

“Hi there, my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella,” and then she went around introducing the Cullen Clan. “That’s Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. I think you’ve already met Jasper and Edward.” Now Alice was standing next to Bella bouncing on her toes as well.

Mia smiled. “My name is Hermione Granger.” She gave Carlisle a teasing sideways glance. “But Carlisle calls me Mia.”

He smiled back. “I would be more than happy to call you Hermione,” he murmured in a polished British accent.

She slapped his forearm. “Don’t you dare!” she yelped.

Carlisle just chuckled. Bella had a feeling there was a story behind that exchange. From the funny look on Edward’s face he was trying to uncover it. Carlisle stiffened and glared at him for the blatant breach of privacy.

“Edward…”

Bella had never heard Carlisle sound so angry. And then Edward was flying back until he hit the column next to the French windows. Edward was flailing his limbs, suspended above the ground by some unknown force.

“Damnit,” Hermione Granger commented blandly. “I was aiming for the windows.”

“Aro would prefer not to replace the glass,” Carlisle said mildly.

“I could easily Reparo it,” Hermione protested as she shifted closer to Carlisle, pressing her belly against his side. Absently he stroked Hermione’s baby bump and Bella could see the sharp shifting were lessening as the babies calmed. Carlisle was good at that.

Bella found herself fighting a serious case of envy. She loved Renesmee and she honestly had not expected to have any children, marrying Edward and being a vampire and all. Her pregnancy had been fear-filled and panicky since no one knew how to handle a hybrid pregnancy. And then there had been the Volturi wanting to kill Renesmee.

She couldn’t control herself.

“I don’t understand,” she burst out, “Why is your pregnancy so welcome and desired and my one was not? Why did the Volturi want to kill Renesmee since they clearly have no issues with **your** half-vampire children?”

“Bella!” Jasper hissed. He was furious and had no issues showing it. Jane and Alec were clearly enraged. Alice was angry and afraid, Emmett concerned, but Rosalie clearly felt the same as Bella.

Hermione reacted very differently. She sighed and caught Carlisle’s eye, resting her hand on his thigh, restraining him implicitly.

“For one I followed proper protocol and informed the Kings of my condition; it is not a private matter but one with social implications, a child being sired by a vampire. But I understand you are young and ignorant. Even Carlisle was not aware of the LaFey Accords and Aro has informed me it hadn’t been common knowledge in centuries. I had to dig to find a complete set to research the necessary protocols to approach the Volturi.”

“LaFey Accords?” Rosalie asked baffled.

“The name of the clan who negotiated the core treaty between the vampire covens and the magical enclaves.” Hermione explained before turning back to Bella. “Aro is pleased because I am not an ordinary mortal Isabella Cullen… I am a witch and witches have no problems conceiving and carrying hybrids. Magic compensates for the differences, heals what would be lethal for others, stabilizes the extremes of the father’s nature. My pregnancy isn’t progressing at an accelerated rate like yours did. You died giving birth and had to be turned but my giving birth will not be similarly dangerous. Dhamphirs mature at a more stable rate than your daughter or the other hybrids that you know of. And their venom self-activates upon physical maturity of twelve years when they look twenty-one.” Hermione explained bluntly in clinical lecturing tones.

“So what’s with you and Carlisle?” Emmett asked with his usual unthinking brashness. “You smell an awful lot like him.”

That made her blush and it made Bella feel better, to see her lose control in such a way.

Carlisle covered her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. “We are still determining that,” he said carefully.

“I didn’t expect to get pregnant. Or for Carlisle to come to Volterra,” she confessed.

“Children deserve to have a father and a mother. A proper family, not living in a place like Volterra,” Rosalie burst out.

Alec and Jane hissed like angry cats.

“Rosalie!” Carlisle growled sharply. “Enough! Do not badger Mia.”

Rosalie retreated sulkily but her words still hung in the air. Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead looking tense and tired. Then she looked up with a troubled look.

“It would be irresponsible for Carlisle to make an uninformed decision. That is why I asked Aro if Carlisle could stay in the Fortress,” she said finally.

“And I think it’s enough for tonight,” Carlisle announced. “Mia needs to rest.”

~o~

Alice watched worried as Carlisle helped Hermione rise and leave after speaking a few words to each of his ‘children’. The couple were closely followed by Alec and Jane leaving the Cullens to dwell on the new information and their own reactions. Alice was relieved by Jasper’s reaction. He respected and admired Hermione, he showed it by his words and actions. Rosalie and Bella’s reactions were understandable but unwise. It did no good to show weakness before the Volturi. The vampire seer really hoped Edward would get his head out of his ass and pull it together.

Edward glared at her, reading her thoughts.

“And am I wrong?” Alice challenged her brother directly out loud. “Am I wrong in believing you acted rashly and unwisely? You made yourself a threat, and while Hermione is more than able to take care of threats she is pregnant, and Carlisle is very protective of her.”

Edward growled. “I don’t understand! I can’t read her and then she threw me across the room! And then there is Aro and Caius and Marcus! I couldn’t read any of them!”

Jasper snorted. “Haven’t you heard a damn word? She’s Strega. Witch. The most brilliant one of her generation. She probably did some kind of shielding spell on them.” He frowned. “I’m more concerned about something else. She’s the next closest thing to mated with Carlisle.”

Edward scowled. “That’s not possible…” he trailed off with a shocked look. “Her scent.”

“And you realise the significance only now?” Jasper scolded the younger vampire lightly. “Her blood is infused with venom. Most of it is Carlisle’s but there are others.”

“But how?” Bella stammered. She remembered the agony of being bitten by James, Edward sucking the venom out, the fires of her own Change. “She should be in pain!”

Jasper shrugged. “Probably something to do with magic. I want to know how it’s getting into her ‘cause I didn’t smell blood from recent wounds.”

“Could she have healed it? With magic?” Emmett suggested.

“Maybe,” Jasper allowed.

“I guess that’s something we have to ask her,” Bella said finally.

Alice was more concerned about Aro’s reaction. He was too pleased and unconcerned with their presence, too agreeable to Carlisle spending time with Hermione. She had expected him to block Carlisle at every opportunity, to stop them from reconnecting. She desperately wanted to know what his game was but for some reason her visions were splintered and fragmented when it came to the Volturi Kings, Hermione Granger and those around them. Kind of like the Quileute shifters. Alice did not like it but knew she had to adjust. It would be something more and more common in the future.

Silently the three couples left the sitting room, retreating to the privacy of their own rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's reactions to meeting her in-laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LeaFairy124, some of your questions are answered   
> Warning: Some sexual intimacy

Hermione was stripping out of her clothes before the door even closed. She kicked her shoes off to the side and under the settee. It took a few contortions to get her uncomfortably tight bra unhooked. She really had to get refitted for wide-strap maternity bras. Her panties were easier to get off. Once they were past her hips they slid down her legs and pooled around her feet. She did not look back as she walked to the bedroom door, to her bed and slid under the cotton coverlet.

It was a relief when she felt a solid weight settle beside her and move against her back before sliding a solid arm over her waist, to cup the curve of her belly. It had only been two days since they met each other again, but she had been unable to deny her attraction, her need for his presence, his support. Carlisle listened without judging, without prejudice. He actually paid attention to her fears and how she felt. He did not presume to know what was on her mind, or what was best for her. He asked her and was willing to hear her responses. In the two days she had found it was too easy to share her thoughts and body with him.

“I’m afraid they hate me.”

“They do not know you enough to hate you,” he countered.

“Edward seems determined to do so.”

“Edward finds it difficult to adjust to change,” Carlisle murmured.

She rolled over with some difficulty, so she could see his eyes. “I make them uneasy.”

“They’ll adjust,” he whispered against her temple.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. “I never interfered in their own choices and I expect them to respect mine. And I have chosen you.”

The calm certain voice, the words, it was enough to make her stress fade away and other more heated desires ignite. She rolled over until she was kneeling, straddling his lap hands on his shoulders for leverage. He laughed, an honest joyous sound as he adjusted her hips, lining up his cock to her opening. She was wet and achy enough to immediately lower herself onto him, to take him inside her in one smooth motion. Then her groin was pressed flush against his and she was stretched taunt around him, every minute movement setting off sparks deep in her belly. But she could not resist rocking, grinding against him.

The coil was twisting deep inside. She was on the edge and just about ready go over.

“Please.”

He surged under her, pressing hard against a particular spot inside. Then she came like a tidal wave, shuddering above and around him.

By the time she managed to pull herself together he had already slipped out of her leaving her feeling empty and needy. It wasn’t so bad when he pulled her close to the hard planes of his body, his arms wrapped tight around her.

“I don’t know how I lasted all these months without you,” she confessed sleepily.

“Oh, did you miss me?” he asked teasingly.

“I have for years.”

He went very still. “Mia?”

“I was a bit hurt when we met in Seattle, when you didn’t recognize me.”

Carlisle shifted until he could catch her gaze. “What do you mean?”

She smiled faintly. “Does Barcelona ring a bell? Around thirteen years ago?”

Gold eyes widened in shocked comprehension. “La Castille.” He pulled and tugged until they were both sitting up, leaning against the pillows and headboard. “Hermione?” He leaned forward, pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, and inhaled deeply. “You don’t smell the same,” he accused.

“Witches don’t. Menstruation and magical maturity changes our scent and aura,” she confessed.

He looked down at her, mentally matching her features against those belonging to a young girl he met long ago. One fingertip traced the arch of each brow, the bridge of her nose.

“It is you,” he murmured. “But you didn’t say anything!”

“I didn’t want to let you know that I knew. That you were a vampire,” she confessed. “You looked exactly the same. And I learnt how to identify vampires in Defence.”

Carlisle was confused. “And you didn’t run?”

She shook her head. “You were kind to a ten year old girl. You were kind to a complete stranger at a bar. I knew I wanted you. I didn’t want to give you any reason to stop.” She ran her fingers down his left arm to his left hand. “In Barcelona, you told me you were married. You weren’t wearing a ring but I didn’t want to know if the situation was the same.”

He sighed and gripped her fingers, drawing her hand up to kiss the palm, the inside of her wrist, her forearm.

“Esme and I had parted ways about six months before we met in Seattle. The family had gone through many upheavals… it reminded us we might be immortal but we are not indestructible. I did not blame her for pursuing her dreams.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her close, tugging the sheets over their legs.

“You know I still find it difficult to believe all that’s happened,” he murmured. “I honestly thought Renesmee was a fluke, a miracle.”

“She is a miracle,” Hermione stressed. “Hybrids born to non-magical mothers are usually lethal, to everyone and everything around them.”

He chuckled. “You know I would really have appreciated all this knowledge back then. It was a terrifying time. I didn’t know hybrids were even possible and welcomed or I would have informed Aro.”

“It is wiser you did not,” she allowed. “Hybrids born to witch mothers are welcomed. Those born to a non-magical mother… it is iffy and dangerous. Aro would have decided to act immediately to prevent potential future damage.”

Carlisle frowned faintly. “You have great insight, regarding Aro’s logic.”

She shrugged. “It’s not too hard to understand his general perspective. I won’t say I know him well enough to predict how he’d act in a complex situation. He has many layers.”

He eyed her sharply. “You like him.”

Hermione was silent for a while. “Would it be a sin to say that I do? I like him and Marcus and Caius and a lot of the guards. Jane and Heidi and Chelsea have been lovely, making me feel like one of the girls. Demetri and Caius were born into magical families and still keep in touch with the enclaves though they have a different view on culture and traditions. I never met another magical willing to experiment and blend Muggle knowledge with magic. The enclaves tend to treat Muggles as savages, lesser beings who cannot contribute anything to improve magic.  Volturi law is harsh but more honest.”

Carlisle inhaled deeply. “If I had not come, if Alice had not told me, would you have informed me? Of our children?”

He resisted the urge to retract the question when she began crying silently. He wanted, no needed, to hear the answer. And it was heartbreaking.

“No.” The explanation that followed made him feel a little better. “As far as I knew you were married, committed to your family. I did not want to disrupt it. Because if I contacted you I knew you would do the honourable thing, and it would bring you straight into the line of fire.”

“Alice said you had enemies.”

She snorted softly. “Some of them hate me personally, but most hate what I represent. Since I refuse to be what they’d consider to be a good example they’d prefer if I’d either vanish or die a nice martyr’s death. They’ll make every effort to kill me and go back to inform the enclaves that the vampires I associated with decided to make a meal of me. It would have been very easy to hire nomads to lure me out and kill me.”

“So you came to Volterra.”

“Yes. Once I formally came under the protection of a coven they’ll have to either use magical mercenaries or other Dark creatures, like werewolves or trolls. But the Volturi are aware and ready for intruders.” She looked at him directly. “Carlisle, I didn’t want you to get involved in my world, my mess.”

He shook his head. “Your world is my world, you mess is my mess.”

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” she asked sceptically.

He laughed. “Don’t hit me but I was attracted to you when you were a child. Not sexually, but I couldn’t help but be drawn to you,” he admitted. “I followed you several times before actually approaching you. And in that bar, I couldn’t stop myself from going over to you.”

She bit her lip. “I felt the same. I hated going back to London. I missed you horribly,” she confessed burying her face in his shoulder. “I was so depressed my parents nagged an explanation out of me. I told them I had made a friend and I missed him, but I didn’t have his number or address to stay in touch.”

“I’d think about you at the oddest times. _What would Hermione think? What would she choose to do?_ It helped me through some difficult times,” he confessed in turn.

“I didn’t think much of you when I was at Hogwarts,” she admitted. “I was too busy studying and trying to stay out of trouble and keep Harry alive.” Then she laughed a warm slightly sorrowful sound. “You know if Mummy was alive and I told her about you she’d be crowing.”

Carlisle was confused. “Because I’m a doctor?” he hazarded a guess.

She leaned back to look him in the eye. “Because she met **you** at a medical conference. She was really impressed by your looks and your presentation on experimental techniques. Mummy really wanted to introduce us. She thought we’d get along splendidly, despite the age difference.” Hermione chuckled. “I was kind of horrified. I was just fifteen and you were twenty-seven according to your bio in the conference brochure. She just insisted I was an Old Soul and you would be a good match, as friends or more. Of course I didn’t know it was you, just a Doctor Carlisle Cullen. After Seattle, after I found out I was pregnant I was curious to know if you were the same Carlisle Cullen that Mummy met.” She smiled faintly. “You were.”

Carlisle’s eyes were slightly unfocused. “Her name was Emma Granger. Her husband Dan was a bit older than her. They met in dentistry school, she was a new graduate, he had finished two tours in the Army. Their loved their daughter, their only child. She was going to a special boarding school in Scotland. She was bright and so curious to know everything. She didn’t want to **not** know. She was finding it difficult to make friends and adjust to a boarding school. I told them to encourage her to keep learning because knowledge is never useless and over-specialization is a weakness.”

“She told me. And I remembered. That’s why I refused to be forced into the career paths everyone else had envisioned for me. I chose to work on contract basis as a problem solver. I was good enough to name my own prices. The money meant I could finance my advocacy work and help those who didn’t fit in, who fell through the cracks.”

“You left all that behind.”

“If I have to choose between the safety of my children and my work, my children will win. Always.”

He clung to her tightly. “I wish I could have protected you from the start. You shouldn’t have gone through all you have, the war, losing your parents…”

“Shhh. I too have regrets. I wish I asked for your phone number in Barcelona, that we stayed in touch. I wish I went with Mummy and Daddy to that medical conference and met you that second time. We might have exchanged contact info and stayed in touch. It would have helped in the years after, when they died, when I was alone.” Her breath caught. “But we can’t do anything about that. What’s done is done. All we can do is move forward.”

“Yes,” he murmured shifting and sliding so she was lying down, cushioned against his side and the pillows. “Now rest. Tomorrow is going to be another busy day. If I know my children they will regroup and converge when you least expect it.”

Hermione laughed softly before relaxed, obeying his instructions to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cullen reactions at a family meeting. And a little bit of Jasper's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Jasper being called the “God of War” and Peter’s “I just know shit” shtick were coined by IdreamofEddy. At least that’s how it’s been credited in various fanfics I've read since the author has taken down the fanfics they were used in. It has become a part of Twilight fanon it’s too easy to forget it isn’t canon.

The next day the Cullens met up early for a family meeting, to plan their strategy. One member was conspicuous in his absence: Carlisle.

“He should be here,” Edward grumbled annoyed. The meeting had not run as smoothly as they were used to. Carlisle was a very effective chairperson and peacekeeper. Jasper had to resort to exuding calm to keep the more volatile members from jumping at each other; which was everyone except him and Bella.

Alice glared at her brother. “He’s with Hermione. As he should be,” she added hardly. Then she looked at her mate and husband. “She wants to talk to you.” Jasper cocked a brow. “No violence. I promise. She just has lots of questions.”

Jasper nodded and was the first to leave, tracking the unusually muted scent of a human female. Right behind him were the rest of the Cullen clan.

They found Hermione in a solarium sitting in a bright patch of sunlight. She was eating breakfast and Carlisle was sitting beside her, his skin glinting and refracting the warm rays of light. Hermione did not seem to be too fascinated or put off. She was carrying on a conversation about the relative merits of realism and surrealism in art. She would reach out and touch Carlisle’s hand smiling warmly, before returning to her meal. She turned and smiled when Jasper pulled out a chair on her other side and sat down.

“Thank you for joining us Major.”

“Jasper,” he corrected. “I haven’t been the Major in a long time.”

She gave him a thoughtful look. “You are the Major. His experiences and actions shaped the man you are today. He made you strong and unyielding.”

Jasper opened his mouth to protest then closed it. She was right. The Major was a big part of him. And some good had come from that terrible time in his past.

“You’re correct.”

She was gracious enough to change the conversation immediately. “You met Mama Laverne. Will you tell me how it happened?”

“I’m not sure how much ya know about my past…”

“Carlisle has not told me anything,” she said suddenly. “My information is from other sources, including the Guards, Aro and Caius. You were turned by Maria who put you in charge of her newborn army in the Southern Vampire Wars. Most of the deaths and destruction were attributed to the Muggle American Civil War.”

Jasper nodded slowly. “Yes. I met a wizard destroying newborns. He was very… competent. Later I found out the American Ministry of Magic had an open fund for bounty hunters destroying vampires, especially newborns. Eric was very good,” he added grudgingly. “It took a lot of skill and planning ta avoid him. Eventually I persuaded Maria to move, ta avoid his team. Later I met Remy who was not as rabidly anti-vampire. He was the one who told me about the enclaves and magic. I stayed in touch with him, his descendants, including Mama Laverne. They’re smugglers and black-marketers in New Orleans.” He smiled more openly. “I made the core of my fortune selling my venom and hunting rarities for enclave apothecaries.” He gave a sideways glance at Edward. “Remy was the one to sell me several protection talismans. He said it was ta protect himself, so a magical Legimens, a mind reader, would not discover our business association and report it.” He gave Edward a bland look. “I was selective in when I chose ta use them since they are expensive.”

Edward scowled ferociously.

Hermione laughed and clapped her hands. “May I see it? You don’t have to remove it,” she added hastily.

Jasper nodded and reached under the collar of his shirt to pull out a slender silver chain with a round disk-pendant etched with small intricate designs. Hermione reached out and touched the silver metal making the carvings glow under her touch.

“It’s quite good,” she murmured. “Keyed to only you. Hieroglyphs. I prefer Elder Futhark or Sanskrit myself. Kanji for more rigid work.” She gave him a sharp look. “It is fuelled off your aura. Have you had any incidents of faltering control? When you felt ‘weak’?”

Jasper frowned and nodded. “Yes…”

“There were too many mental attacks upon you. The talisman had to draw upon your deeper reserves to maintain the protection. Unfortunately that has the side effect of drawing the more primal, instinctual reactions to the surface.”

Jasper turned and glared at Edward. “Keep out of my head,” he ordered the mind-reader. “I know ya did it way too often when Alice and I first joined the family. I wouldna be surprised if half my slips weren’t caused by you trying ta read me.”

Carlisle frowned. “Edward is this true? Have you deliberately been mind-reading Jasper?”

“He was a threat Carlisle! A human blood drinker! I had to make sure he wouldn’t slip.”

Alice hissed and had to be restrained by her mate. “Jasper did not want to slip and drink human blood!” she screeched angrily. “And you deliberately and freely chose the path to drink human blood!”

Edward growled at the unwanted reminder of his past.

“Yes well, it’s all done,” Hermione spoke firmly as she released the talisman to let it rest against Jasper’s shirt. Then she met golden eyes directly. “My design is better. I use the recipient’s venom to key-tune the array and gems to store energy and fuel it. The recipients can activate or deactivate it as needed.” She turned to Edward and smiled broadly. “It was one of my first projects for Aro, Caius, and Marcus.” Then it turned predatory. “Carlisle’s one is a little different. A vampire with mental gifts can try to use their powers, to ‘contact’ him but it is entirely up to Carlisle to complete the link or not.”

There were stares and dropped jaws. Jasper leaned forward. “And if I’m interested in commissioning one for myself?”

She gave him a thoughtful look. “I have a list. Demetri and Caius have been using Volturi contacts but it’s hard for an outsider to make certain purchases in the enclaves.”

And then Jasper’s phone went off. With a polite ‘Excuse me’ he pulled the device out to read the text message. It was from an old friend.

_Sending gifts 4 Carlisles Lady -PW_

Jasper laughed and passed the device to Hermione whose brow furrowed.

“It’s from Peter, my comrade from the Southern Wars. His gift is knowing things. If he says he’s sending stuff fer you it’s probably everything yer’ll want or need.”

Hermione was startled. “That’s nice of him. But most of what I have in mind is expensive…”

“Don’t worry,” Jasper reassured her. “Money isna an issue fer us.”

Hermione looked like she was about to protest when Carlisle covered her hand with his. “Don’t,” he urged her. “Peter always has a reason for doing things. Just accept it. In fact if I’m right he’ll probably be benefiting from some of your projects.”

Her expression turned thoughtful. “True.”

“So what kind of projects are you working on?” Alice asked brightly.

Hermione became more animated and energetic. “Oh all sorts! Too many to count. I usually have several going at once in different stages in case I need a break from one to regroup. Aro has been kind enough to let me convert a few of the dungeon rooms. Would you like a tour?”

“Sure,” Emmett boomed. “Can’t wait to see what a real witch’s ritual room looks like.”

Hermione snorted. “I think you’d be rather disappointed. It’s more like a study or a lab.”

But Emmett was not dissuaded and his enthusiasm was contagious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens get a taste of what Hermione is capable of creating and her character.

Emmett was rather disappointed. Hermione’s workrooms were rather clean and meticulously organized, like Jasper and Carlisle’s study or Carlisle’s at-home medical office, with tons of books and odd tools. Only her ‘lab’ looked close to a witch’s lab with its cauldrons, burners, odd tools, and shelves and cabinets holding hundreds of bottles and containers of weird animal and plant parts. There was a ritual room that was just a boring windowless room with slate floor and wall tiles etched with various circles and designs.

“This is boring,” he finally complained poking at a tube-like device set on one shelf.

Hermione laughed. “Most of my work is theoretical research. It only gets exciting when I’m actually field testing something volatile. And I’m not doing any tests in my condition,” she added firmly patting her tummy.

“Do you have any thing to be tested after you give birth?” Bella asked politely.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. “I do have a few ideas for something,” she admitted. “I want to create an ink that will work for tattooing vampires, to anchor permanent protections and spells, because talismans can be damaged or taken. I would need vampires who don’t mind being tattooed, to see if the ink takes.”

“I’m your vamp!” Emmett crowed over Rosalie’s protests. “You can try writing Rosalie’s name on me,” he offered and it made Rosalie pause.

“Only if you add Property of,” she said grudgingly.

“For you babe, anything,” Emmett said sincerely.

Hermione smiled warmly at Emmett and turned to Rosalie. “You are very lucky. You have a partner who wants to make you happy, not force you to change to fit his ideals.”

Bella inhaled sharply.

Rosalie’s expression softened as she smiled at Emmett. “I know,” she confided.

“Jasper makes me happy,” Alice murmured. “He does not like what I like but he never asked me to change my preferences.”

“Shouldn’t you want to make yourself better? Stronger? Be the best you can be?” Bella asked confused.

Alice, Rosalie and Hermione gave Bella knowing tolerant looks though it was Hermione who finally spoke.

“You don’t love and marry someone expecting them to change for you. You accept them as they are, accept the reality that they **will** change as time passes.”

“Vampires don’t change.” Bella blurted out and looked down at her toes at the shocked looks directed her way.

“Whoever told you that is a liar,” Hermione countered flatly. “Vampires of all creatures must change to survive the centuries. If their brains don’t change, if they don’t learn and adapt as society evolves, they will stand out and eventually killed. If they don’t learn from mistakes, experiences how will they overcome enemies and adversity?” Bella jerked back shocked. Hermione gave her an impatient look. “Carlisle is the perfect example of a vampire who has changed with the world and times to move with mortal society. Even the Volturi though they seem rigid and unchanging. Aro is always the first to invest in new industries, new technologies, to stay ahead of the curve. Caius was born in a time of superstitious worship and he was the first to embrace the principles of scientific theory and experimentation. He has never stopped learning. Marcus is in tune to the world in a way no one else can comprehend. All the Guards upgrade their skill set every decade, some more frequently. Aro has several agents working in weapons manufacturing so he understands exactly how dangerous mortals armies can be if it comes to open war. Vampires don’t change… Pah! You sound like some silly pureblood sheep from the enclaves,” she added scornfully.

Jasper laughed, a loud honest sound. “Sorry,” he apologized not sounding apologetic at all. “Ye sound like Peter. Pureblood sheep…” he snickered very amused.

“Bella, I’m not sure where you got that idea from but vampires do -must- change and learn. Else we will stand out,” Carlisle spoke gently but firmly.

Bella bit her lip and nodded once glancing at Alice, pleading silently. And Alice responded.

“I’m not sure if Carlisle told you but I’m a Seer.”

“He did.”

Alice hesitated before pushing. “I don’t see much about you but sometimes I get glimpses of a green-eyed black-haired guy.”

Hermione went very still. “He is… was… someone I once called friend,” she said finally.

“What happened?” Rosalie was not afraid of pushing.

Thin lips twisted into a bitter smile. “He made his choices and I made mine.” And with that she stepped back and turned away to walk towards Jasper and Carlisle who were examining the surface of a sand table strewn with various semi-precious stones and minerals.

“What is this Hermione?” Jasper asked in a deliberately casual voice. “It reminds me of map tables used when I was in the army.”

Hermione chuckled. “Actually you aren’t that far off calling it a map table,” she said running her fingers over the rim, leaving a trail of gold and green sparks on the edge. Then she murmured something and all the sand began to glow and vibrate and rise into the air. The sand then turned translucent and began to shape itself, arranging into lines that spin around and intersected with each other. After several seconds Carlisle was the first to recognize it.

“It’s the Fortress! Without walls,” he added wonderingly.

“Caius helped me understand how AutoCAD and drafting schematics works and I created a magical equivalent. It uses voudoun Principles of Contamination and Similarity so I don’t need to enter the measurement details like a human must to create a model with AutoCAD,” she explained proudly.

Carlisle frowned. “Voudoun… don’t you need something from the focus?”

She smiled slyly. “Putting something on the focus works just as well,” she said smugly picking up a mister from a side board and spraying it in Carlisle’s face. He blinked holding his breath and his eyes widened when the glowing motes outlining the Fortress spun and reformed into something else. A three dimensional sculpture of his face created from glowing points of light.

“It looks like a hologram!” Emmett shouted very impressed. And then all the Cullens were hovering around the table examining the details of the floating light sculpture-bust. Hermione retreated back smiling, more than pleased with the reaction. Seconds later Carlisle was by her side.

“I’m impressed as well. Can this be used inside the body? To create a model of organs and blood vessels, like isotopes in MRI scans?”

She blinked her eyes surprised. “I hadn’t thought of it in medical terms,” she admitted. “Healers have diagnostic spells that do the work of lab tests, x-rays and scans.” A furrow creased her brow. “The painter potion is neutral, designed to break down without leaving any traces. But there is a chance of allergic reactions.”

“But that can be tested for,” Carlisle extrapolated.

“Yes. A drop of blood into an allergen potion keyed to indicate any allergies to ingredients in the painter potion.”

“And do you have to be present to use the mapping table?”

“No, but I’m not going to let you have it Carlisle!” she protested. “I’m not going to give the Ministries any excuse to arrest me.”

“Mia…”

“No!”

“I’ll be careful,” Carlisle begged.

“No!”

“Please?”

He could see her wavering before she steeled herself. “Ask Aro. If he’s okay then I’ll build a mapping table and brew the potions for you.”

Carlisle frowned. He had not expected that! After a few seconds he realised she was moving away, almost emotionally walling herself from him. “Hermione?”

She jerked and turned. “Yes?” she asked cautiously.

“Did I make you angry?” he asked hesitantly. “I did not mean to badger you. It’s just that most of the smaller hospitals I work in can’t afford MRI units. I can hear and feel more advanced abnormalities but sometimes it is guess work in the early stages. Something like this would be very helpful.”

Her expression softened. “I know Carlisle. And honestly I feel the same way. The Statute of Secrecy really frustrates me but I can’t risk breaking it. Not right now.”

Carlisle nodded. “I understand. Besides I’ll have to do a lot of tests to make sure it’s safe for clinical use.” And then he joined the rest of his ‘children’ experimenting with the mapping table.

Hermione jumped when someone spoke from behind her. Jasper.

“You love Carlisle,” he murmured softly.

She turned to him and cast a muffling spell to ensure their privacy. “Yes.”

“But you are holdin’ back,” he noted.

“Yes.”

“Is it ‘cause of Potter?” Jasper asked suddenly.

Hermione was taken aback. For a second.

“In part,” she admitted. “Carlisle has obligations, commitments. I cannot expect him to choose me.”

Jasper’s face hardened slightly. “Do ye really think so low of him? That he’s the kind of man who’d abandon the mother of his own children, his children even?”

Dark brown eyes widened in shock. “No!” she said hurriedly, explosively. “No,” she repeated more softly. “But I think he is a very principled man. I cannot expect him to give up his principles, to change his beliefs for me.”

Jasper was taken aback by her reasoning. “Hermione, there’s somethin’ called bein’ too selfless.”

She blinked back tears and looked away. “I learnt the hard way to never expect anything from anyone. Every time I did I was left waiting.”

“British wizardin’ are the most selfish and narcissistic of all the enclaves. Ye should have left as soon as yer war was over.”

She looked at him directly tears flowing. “I couldn’t. I loved them.”

Jasper winced. He could feel her pain, her shame and guilt mixed with yearning and hope. Then it was gone, ruthlessly suppressed as she focused on something else, happiness, joy and satisfaction.

“You’re happy.”

“In Volterra, yes. I have intellectual resources, financial support, creative freedom, companions and friends who don’t expect me to be perfect. I am loved. In the filial sense but it is a welcome feeling.”

Jasper was surprised to feel the bone-deep honesty in her words. She really meant it. She was happy. Now he was beginning to understand why Alice had repeatedly told Carlisle he had to be willing to fight and kill, to live in Volterra. Because Hermione Granger was committed to the Volturi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens see a little more of what Hermione is capable of, controlling Volturi and creating new life. And they get a sample of wizarding prejudice.  
> And oh, Alice gets to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acknowledgment: Peter Whitlock's 'I just know sh-t' was first conceptualized by IdreamofEddy and it's become part of Twilight fanon. Don't own it, just using it.

Rosalie refused to go out into the sun. Luckily she wasn’t alone in her reflexive preferences to stay in the shade. The Cullens were sitting on patio chairs arranged on a covered veranda leading into a beautiful courtyard. Unfortunately Emmett was out there and engaged in a mock fight with Felix and destroying the landscape. Rosalie winced when her husband crashed through a stone fountain, destroying pipes and spewing water every which way.

“Hermione!” Jane yelled as she ran into the courtyard jerking Emmett out of the rubble and tossing him to one side.

Less than fifteen seconds later Hermione emerged from behind a screened door. She was barefoot wearing just a calf-long light green dress with generous gathers at the high empire waistline. Carlisle was close on her heels holding a pair of leather flip flops in one hand.

“You’ll cut your feet!”

She snorted. “Aro’s gardeners are perfectionists. The only danger is from the broken stone and that is not a huge threat.”

“Are your feet swollen?” Carlisle asked sharply setting a hand on her shoulder to hold her as he looked down at said body parts. “They are, aren’t they.” It was more of a statement than a question.

She glanced over her shoulder. “Yes,” she admitted. “I’ve reduced my salt intake but I have gained a lot of weight, something my body is not used to. There isn’t anything you can do because I’m not going on bed rest,” she added sharply jerking free to step off the edge of the paving stones onto the grass and walk towards the broken fountain.

Bella was the first to see it and make a small incomprehensible noise. Then other gold and red eyes widened in shock, the owners hissing or sputtering as they saw as well. As Hermione Granger walked, in the flattened grass left behind green shoots burst and unfurled into full growth in seconds, and then buds formed and bloomed, tiny purple, blue, and white star-shaped flowers of varying hues, each releasing an intoxicating fragrance. Hermione did not seem to notice but the scent caught the attention of every vampire in the Fortress.

She walked towards the fortress and flicked her wrist. A slender rod of wood appeared out of nowhere and fell into her grip. A flick and a swish. Her power poured out of the tip and over the shattered stone which seemed to melt into liquid, flowing and gathering, shaping itself into an elegant form, a six-point Star of David with multi-tiered stone lotuses in the centre from which water fell into the pool below. It looked more serene than the old fountain with dolphins and sea horses.

“That’s pretty.” Emmett was the first to speak.

Hermione rounded on him and snarled. “Keep your rough housing out of the courtyards and confined to the training areas. If you break anything else I will transfigure you into a hamster for a week!” Emmett cringed. Felix laughed making Hermione turn on him. “And the same goes for you Felix! All of you! And I’ll ask Aro to deduct all future repair costs from your stipends!” she threatened.

That made Felix shut up and stiffen like a chastised child. Satisfied Hermione turned to go back inside and stopped upon seeing all the stunned faces.

“What’s wrong?”

Jane stepped forward and patted Hermione’s arm to get her attention before pointing at the patches of colourful flowers on the previously immaculate green lawn.

Dark brown eyes widened as she walked to the closest patch and bent shallowly from the waist before straightening. She turned to Jane. “Could you pick a flower and leaf for me?” she asked and Jane obeyed handing the samples to Hermione. “I don’t recognize it.”

“They bloomed in your foot steps,” Carlisle said as he sped over to join them.

“I never did something like this before,” she admitted. “I’m average at Herbology.”

“I don’t recognize the species,” Carlisle commented as he examined the tiny blooms.

“It isn’t anything I recognize either. I’ll have to ask Caius and Demetri if they recognize it, or know anyone who would.” Then she frowned. “I don’t understand; my magic has always damaged things when I’m stressed. I’ve never made plants grow and bloom.”

“You are pregnant, heavy with new life,” Marcus spoke quietly. No one had noticed him join the group in the courtyard. “It is to be expected, that some of that potential would spill out.”

“I have been restless,” she finally admitted. “Carlisle has been wonderful at calming some of my urges.”

Carlisle looked surprised. “I have?”

She looked up at him over her shoulder with a wry smile. “Every time I want to go out and just walk to nowhere in particular, I go to you instead.”

Everyone shifted uneasily at the very emotional atmosphere though no one dared disturb it. Each and everyone had been targets or witnesses to Hermione’s more emotional outbursts. It was oddly more terrifying than facing a vampire trying to kill you. After all you had an honest chance at fighting a vampire off. You couldn’t do much when a hormonal witch transfigured you into a frog, or a chair, or a statue.

Alice smiled brightly and did what she did best: change the subject.

“Have you done your shopping? For the nursery and the babies? I can definitely help with decorating and shopping.”

Hermione turned to the tiny vampire with a relaxed look. “I’m pretty well set for the next six months.” She made a face. “Most of my Muggle friends said they preferred to get practical items like diapers and wipes than clothes because babies out grow them too fast.” She smiled at Alice. “But thank you for offering.”

Alice nodded and subsided because it was the truth. Hermione had been ready for weeks. Alice had just been trying to break the tension. Then someone’s cell phone rang. Demetri’s. He answered it.

“Yes?”

The vampires could hear the person on the other end. Gianna.

_“The jeweller is here with two security guards.”_

“Show him to the Danube sitting room. Remind his guards to sit outside.” Then he ended the call and looked directly at Hermione. “The jeweller is here with his inventory.”

All the females perked up for different reasons.

“Jeweller?” Alice asked eagerly. “Do you want to buy something? Or order something custom-made?”

Hermione smiled at her. “Yes I’m buying something,” she said a playful voice.

Alice was not good at containing herself when she wanted to know. “Buy what?”

Hermione laughed at the pouting childish expression. “Gemstones,” she said casually as she began walking sedately towards the covered patio, flowers blooming in her footprints.

Alice matched her pace precisely. “I don’t understand,” she admitted, “Wouldn’t it make more sense to buy a finished piece? Unless you want something custom-made…”

“It will have to be custom-made,” Hermione explained, “Because I’m more interested in the gemstones and design.”

“Do you need help? With the design or crafting? I took a jewellery crafting course a few years ago. For polished and pre-cut stones only.” Alice offered.

“Actually that might be useful. But you’ll have to work with certain design guidelines I have in mind,” Hermione warned. “It will be a lot of wirework with gems at specific points.”

Alice squealed. “Of course! I’m positive I can design something fashionable that looks like what you want.”

Curious, all the vampires followed her into the Fortress, as she unerringly made her way to a particular wing near the reception area, and the Danube sitting room. The two human guards sitting outside stiffened but otherwise did not react at the veritable troop of strangers entering the sitting room containing their boss and his very valuable goods.

A middle-aged balding man with a wispy fringe of hair glanced over all the men and women who had just entered the room. Then he looked directly at Demetri.

“I am here old friend. I hope this is not a trick to lighten me of my business assets,” he added warningly.

“Of course not Enrico,” Demetri murmured soothingly. “The gems are for Hermione and she is very… particular.” He waved at Hermione turning Enrico’s attention towards her. “Hermione Granger, this is Enrico Giabanni, a trusted and dependable contact.”

Hermione smiled and moved forward slowly, her pregnant state very evident. “It’s a pleasure meeting you Mr Giabanni, please call me Hermione.”

“And you must call me Enrico,” the older man said instantly warming up. “Come sit down, you should stay off your feet,” he added scolding as he tapped the back of a settee near a coffee table. The surface was covered with velvet lined trays containing glittering and shimmering gemstones of varying hues in sub-compartments.

Hermione snorted. “It’s kind of hard to sit nowadays,” she said gingerly sitting on the edge of the furniture and the others could see why. The bump didn’t allow for her to bend her legs at a ninety degree angle. The tops of her thighs kept pressing against the lower curve of her belly.

Carlisle moved to lift her feet up on the chair and helped her shift, resting her back against the high curved arm rest. It wasn’t a chaise but long enough for her to stretch out comfortably. He chose to sit on the other end, deliberately not putting pressure on her limbs.

Enrico Giabanni moved forward and lifted a tray towards Hermione.

“Do you need a loupe? Or stronger light?” he asked.

Hermione shook her head and ran her fingers over the gems, moving them around with her fingertips into small piles. Finally she pointed to a small one of seven white diamonds.

“We’ll take those.”

The jeweller moved the gems to a smaller empty velvet lined tray and set the larger one on the coffee table before selecting another one for her examination and the process was repeated. She’d touch the stones and male a small pile of ones that she wanted, gems that Enrico moved to the small tray. After she had gone through all the large trays she went through the small one that she had winnowed out muttering phrases liked “High-grade” or “Acceptable” or “Needs Shaping” or “Flawed” or “Splintered” to produce five piles.

“We’ll take these two,” she said pointing to two piles, “And we’ll need the services of a gem cutter and polisher for this one,” she pointed to a third pile.

The older Italian man eyed her sharply and nodded, pouring each pile into a small velvet bag and returning the rejected gems to the viewing trays.

“Very well. I will price the gems return with a quote tomorrow afternoon. I will offer a discount since you are making a bulk purchase.” He named a generous percentage and Demetri nodded fractionally so Hermione agreed.

“That is acceptable. Payment will be handled in the usual way.”

“Of course.” By now the jeweller had closed and packed the velvet trays in a special metal briefcase. “Next time you need gems just specify if you need ritual quality stones.”

Everyone went still.

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked carefully.

Enrico Giabanni gave her a tolerant knowing look. “I am a squib Hermione. I have enough magic for heightened intuition, a sense of true value and quality. Even the magicals come to me when they need really high quality ritual gemstones. My inventory is better than eighty-five percent of most enclave jewellers. Of course I have access to a larger market through my non-magical contacts.”

Demetri stepped forward catching Enrico’s eyes. “You understand this is to be treated as confidential information.”

Enrico snorted softly. “Of course. You have no fears about me telling anyone that a witch has allied herself with the Volturi Coven.” He faced Hermione directly. “I will be receiving a new shipment in three days. If you wish I can visit with what I think you would be interested in.”

Hermione smiled and nodded. “That sounds lovely. And if you hear anything about what is happening in the enclaves we would be most interested in knowing.”

Enrico nodded. “I will pass on anything I hear to Demetri.” Seeing some disbelieving looks he explained. “I’m a squib, despised by magicals and always treated as unwanted until they can use me. Vampires are much more honest.” And then he stood up carrying his metal briefcase, stopping to bow shallowly to the Volturi Kings before leaving the witch and the vampires, shell-shocked Cullens and indifferent Volturi.

Carlisle sighed shaking his head in disbelief. “Is it really that bad?”

Hermione laughed bitterly. “Prejudice and bigotry is the corner stone of wizarding society. There is a very distinct pyramid with non-human creatures at the bottom and pureblood males at the top.”

And then she proceeded to launch into a very dry and factual lecture on the culture, tradition and history of the magical enclaves, the state of enclave-vampire relations, second-class citizenry, lack of educational and advancement opportunity because everything was locked up by pureblood families for their own kin. Muggleborns were not even informed of the difficulty in securing an apprenticeship, or that they had to search years in advance until their seventh and final year of schooling. The recent war and upheaval had not changed anything. Everyone just wanted to forget and settle into old ruts but Hermione had refused to submit to social expectations, to marry and not rock the boat. Instead she had chosen to work as an independent problem solver for financial benefits and flexible hours, to work on her goals of reducing bigotry and unfair laws. It was an unpopular move that isolated her from most of her school friends but she had not been deterred. She had been coping and meeting Carlisle had been an unplanned event but she had been so lonely. The difficult decision she had made the morning after, to leave and not stay in touch, to not disrupt his life. How happy and scared she was when she found out she was pregnant. How her best friend reacted when she told him she was pregnant with a vampire’s baby. Her decision to erase his memories and step up her plans to get out of Britain.

“No matter what country I go to they will send agents to either kill me or bring me back to stand trial, to be made an example. But if any magical comes to Volterra they can be killed without reprisal because the city is considered Volturi land. And if I have a Volturi escort I would be treated similarly, someone with diplomatic immunity and a constant witness-slash-protector-slash-enforcer,” she concluded.

And with that it was painfully clear to everyone that Carlisle would not be leaving Volterra, Hermione Granger, their children.

Alice spoke softly, subdued. “Jasper and I will stay in Volterra. The rest of you should leave.” She smiled more brightly. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine. I’ve seen it,” she added shooting Aro a smug look.

Aro made a non-committal sound and looked distracted, thinking. He exchanged looks with his brothers before turning to the Cullens and speaking.

“All of you are more than welcome to stay in Volterra.”

Rosalie shook her head. “No. We’ll stay for the birth and a little bit after,” she insisted.

Aro shrugged gracefully. “That is entirely up to you my dear.” And then he turned and began walking, followed closely by Caius and Marcus, then the rest of the Guards.

Hermione smiled wryly and shifted, moving her legs over the edge of the settee and setting her feet on the floor. She gratefully accepted Carlisle’s assistance to stand before speaking.

“Aro is more interested in infiltrating the enclaves than trying to control gifted vampires to increase his power base and resources. Magic is a great equaliser and loophole maker.” She smirked. “As I’m certain Edward has discovered,” she added in saccharine tones.

“Oh yeah, and speaking of that mind-blocking amulet, what’s the going rate?” Emmett asked in his casual boisterous voice. “I’m looking to buy a couple for myself and Rosie.”

Hermione shook her head. “I’m a bit strained for time. But I’m sure the Major has contacts who can help.”

“Oh yeah. Peter probably has included half-dozen different charms in his package.” Then Jasper frowned. “He’s running late.” And then his phone rang signalling a new text message.

_Pkg arrive in 15hrs -PW_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited birth. And a surprising choice of names and godparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Peter's 'i-just-know-sh#t' shtick was first coined by idreamofeddy and it's become a part of Twilight fanon. Don't own, just playing with it.

Peter’s ‘package’ turned out to be a one cubic meter crate. Hermione immediately ordered it to be moved into her workrooms and opened. She had only got through the top most layer of smaller boxes and packets before going into labour.

Uncharacteristically she had never located a midwife or doctor so there had only been two options: a, go to the closest local hospital, or b, have Carlisle handle the delivery. Unsurprisingly she had opted for b.

_“I trust you.”_

Those words stayed in the back of Carlisle’s mind as he gave sharp precise orders, to liberate certain supplies from local clinics, or make-shift substitutes. It had been years since he had done a round in ob/gyn but he was not nervous. He had delivered hundreds of babies over the centuries he had practiced medicine but this was different, these were **his** children, his own biological children.

His hands worked swiftly, precisely, making the necessary preparations for potential complications though Alice had been certain that nothing would go wrong. He could hear Felix, Demetri, and Emmett taking bets on every possible variation, from the length of labour, to the weight of the babies. If everyone didn’t know the babies were both girls the idiots would probably be taking bets on those as well!

“Carlisle, I think she’s almost ready.”

Carlisle looked up at Rosalie. She had medical training and experience. She had assisted with Renesmee’s birth. And she had insisted on assisting in this delivery as well. Only now she was eager and joyful, not worried and tense. Probably because they all knew there was very little chance of complications this time.

He moved up to stand in Hermione’s line of sight. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her hair damp and escaping from her braids, sticking out in a wild halo around her face. The moment she saw him the grim determined look vanished and she broke.

“Carlisle!” She sounded torn between exhaustion and pain. “I’m so sorry!”

“Hush now,” he murmured brushing her hair back and taking her hand in his. “Besides, it’s my line. I should be apologizing for getting you in this condition. And you should be cursing me,” he added smartly.

She growled. “Not for that!” Then she winced. “I’m sorry for everything. I know your live has been disrupted-”

“Hermione-”

“And it’s not going to go back to normal-”

“Hermione-”

“Because you’re too honourable to do what you really want!”

And with that she burst into tears and turned away.

Carlisle growled and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Listen to me!” He waited until he had her attention. “I don’t care about disruptions because I’m used to them. We have to move at least every decade and sometimes even sooner. This is one of the most welcome disruptions in my life Mia,” he added softly. “ **You** are worth it Mia. **We** are worth it.”

She looked at him stunned. “No one has ever said that.”

“Said what?” Carlisle asked confused.

“That I’m worth it,” she explained between soft pants.

“Well you most definitely are.”

With those she relaxed and Carlisle could see the difference it made. She was no longer trying to control her reactions, hide what she was feeling, and she could concentrate on just giving birth.

The actual delivery was very unlike Carlisle’s experience with Isabelle. It was like a human at-home birth apart from the levitating objects, small sparks and lightning bolts escaping from the labouring mother, and the mob of vampires waiting just outside the closed door.

Carlisle’s perfect vampire memory could recall the details of every single birth he had attended but somehow all of them paled in comparison to this one. Because he was the father. A mixture of relief and joy filled him when both babies were born without complications. He desperately wanted to examine his children himself but he was worried about Hermione. He could hear the female vampires crowding into the room, hovering around Rosalie who was recording their statistics. Once the placenta was expelled, and two minor tears stitched, Carlisle relaxed fractionally. It was a text-book birth. He was unsurprised when Alice was there assisting with the clean-up and dressing Hermione in a clean gown before helping her move to a more comfortable lower bed. As much as he wanted to check and wonder over his offspring he **needed** Hermione to be safe and happy. He was not surprised when she turned his way and smiled tiredly up at him.

“Go,” she urged, “I know you want to hold them. I do too.”

Carlisle responded in affirmative without second thought. He made mental notes for his files, his hands shaking slightly as they touched the mottled looking damp flushed skin. There hadn’t been enough time for a proper bath. Both newborns were so small and light, so fragile. At that moment Carlisle desperately wished he had a gift, like Jasper or Edward; he wanted to know what his girls were feeling and thinking, he wanted to know so he could make them happy. He would do anything for them.

He was vaguely aware of Alice pushing him. He was standing by the bed, bending to carefully place the baby he held in Hermione’s arms.

“Our first born,” he told her softly. And he watched Hermione touch the delicate tiny features, examine the curve of small shell-like ears, wisps of pale blonde hair covering the fragile head, the tiny clenched fists and soft nails. His breath caught when he saw the baby blink, opening her eyes, deep topaz gold eyes, his eyes. If he could have cried he would have.

Hermione looked up at him. “I want to name her Severina, for my old teacher Severus Snape,” she told him. Her expression practically dared him to disagree.

“I have no issues. But I would suggest a more neutral middle name, in case she disagrees when she is older.”

Hermione opened her mouth and shut it. He could see the wheels turning in her mind before she smiled. “Her middle name will be Jane.” A pin drop could be heard in the silence that followed. Hermione smiled warmly at some point behind him. Carlisle turned slightly and he could see the venom pooling in Jane’s bright red eyes. “I’d like you to be her godmother.”

“I would be honoured,” Jane murmured.

Alice’s expression turned distant. “Severina Jane Cullen. Rina Cullen.”

Hermione and Carlisle was surprised. Hermione looked thoughtful before she nodded. “Rina is a good diminutive.” She bent her head and brushed her lips against the baby’s forehead. “Welcome to the world Rina.”

The baby yawned and squirmed before curling against Hermione’s breast. Carlisle gently scooped Rina Cullen, freeing Hermione for their second daughter. He watched as Rosalie reluctantly passed the baby over. She was more active than Rina, fidgeting and flailing. Hermione laughed as the clenched fist hit her nose. She grabbed the tiny hand and kissed it.

“Hello little one, I’m your Mummy,” she cooed rocking the baby gently. Then she looked up at Carlisle. “Any ideas for names?” she asked.

Carlisle had known he was going to have two daughters for a while now and he had researched many potential names and short listed his preferences. Now that he had to choose all those lists flew out of his mind.

“Emma, for your mother,” he blurted out. Seeing her surprised look, he explained. “She was the first to support us, before she even knew of our connection. I wonder if she suspected or sensed something,” he admitted finally.

“It’s possible,” Hermione said after some thought. “Mum was very intuitive. I did freak out when she said she wanted to introduce us, but now when I think about it I can’t help but wonder if she sensed our connection.” She brushed back the darker blonde curls and touched the tiny pudgy cheek. She was not surprised when the squeezed shut eyes opened and hazy unfocused topaz eyes peered up at her mum. The unfocused yet oddly intense gaze reminded Hermione of an old friend she had greatly underestimated. “Luna. Or Selene.”

“Your old friend?” Carlisle asked gently.

“Mmm. I never realised how strongly I cared until I actually left the enclaves. I miss her letters and random visits,” Hermione confessed.

Carlisle nodded and touched the baby’s cheek. “Selene Emma?”

Hermione laughed. “Why don’t we make it Emmaline Luna? Or our eldest is going to resent us for saddling her with an unconventional old-fashioned name and not her twin.”

Carlisle smiled softly. “Emmaline Luna Cullen. Emma.”

Hermione kissed her younger daughter’s forehead and whispered, “Welcome to the world Emma.”

“Godmother?” Carlisle finally asked.

Hermione turned to Alice Cullen who grinned broadly and squealed, bouncing on the spot. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Hermione laughed and looked towards the doorway where the men had squeezed in behind the female vampires.

“I’d like Jasper and Demetri to be godfathers,” she added firmly catching the eyes of both vampires, ignoring the sounds of protest (mainly from Edward) and dismay (from those who had wanted to be asked). “I know both of them will be very… efficient in protecting my daughters.”

Those final words were enough to silence most. And the rest… well Hermione was infamous for her wandless magic and had more than enough energy to Silencio them.

Jasper smiled smugly at Edward who was violently waving his arms around, trying to communicate his disagreement over the whole situation.

“I told ye not ta annoy the Strega. You’re lucky she didna set you on fire.”

“Oh I’m saving that for when he challenges me directly, not just my choices,” Hermione quipped darkly making the Volturi chuckle and some of the Cullens to look uneasy.

Jasper and Alice were not among them. Alice, because she had Seen a whole new future filled with bright possibilities; and Jasper, because he had felt and seen Hermione’s trust and acceptance on both personal and public levels. Jasper knew he would have no problems staying in Volterra as long as Alice was with him. In fact he was looking forward to it. Bella Swan had caused a lot of change when she had entered their lives and Jasper strongly suspected Hermione Granger would cause a great deal more.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Next is a set of interludes, snippets to bridge between this and the last two instalments.


End file.
